Red X
|species=Human |gender=Female |height=1.52 meters |mass=45 kilograms |hair=Black |eyes=Brown |skin=Fair |occupation= |era=NoHead era |affiliation=S.M.S.B. |masters=*Master Intelligence *Lindsay Kellerman |apprentices= }} Red X, or Cynthia Jane Thomas (15 February, 2021-9 January, 2042), was the sister of Emma Thomas and the eight member of the S.M.S.B. Upon discovering her powers, she joined them in 2031. Upon her arrival at the MBH, Red X felt as if she did not fit in, placed among mutants who were capable of great feats. Despite the obstacles she had to deal with, Red X soon made a couple of close friends and achieved good marks in most of her courses. She also developed a crush on Telekinibabe, who eventually returned her love. In the summer, she left for a year before returning to the MBH in February of 2033. Red X participated in the final battle of the Third NoHead War. Her actions during the battle caused her to be revered for the deaths of the Lunch Money Bandit and Hell Burnbottom himself. In 2039, Master Intelligence made good on his promise of private lessons to Red X. During the Second Cold War, Red X accompanied Master Intelligence to Transylvania Quarters and protected him. Shortly after Andromeda joined the S.M.S.B., Red X participated in the Battle of Transylvania and sacrificed herself to prevent the Grand Nuke from being unleashed by the Gladiator. Biography Early life Cynthia Thomas was born a Fobble on 15 February, 2021, a year after Sebiscuits Cardarphen’s redemption. She always wished she could join the S.M.S.B., but knew her lack of powers negated such a possibility. She attended New York Elementary for the first four years of her education, where she made several close friends. However, her powers developed at age ten, effectively making her a late-glower. When she woke up one morning on 26 February, 2031, she was shocked to find herself hovering on the ceiling, over her bed, and her parents helped her down. After saying goodbye to her parents, she went to the MBH for testing, hoping to finally render her dream a reality. Joining the S.M.S.B. Cynthia passed the tests set before her and was renamed Red X by Master Intelligence. Upon her arrival at the MBH, Red X felt as if she did not fit in, placed among mutants who had been using their powers for years and were capable of feats such as defeating criminals and levitating suitcases. She also had to deal with obstacles such as bullying and arriving late to training periods. Despite this, Red X soon made a couple of close friends, Lindsay Kellerman and Master Intelligence, and achieved good marks in most of her courses. She also developed a crush on Telekinibabe, who sincerely returned her affection eventually. Third NoHead War Departure and homecoming Following the restoration of Hell Burnbottom, Red X's parents requested that she return home for the summer, to keep her out of harm's way. A few days before she was to depart, she participated in the Second Fencing Tournament, where she defeated Baby Strength. In the summer, Red X returned to her parents for over a year, before finally returning to the S.M.S.B. in February 2033 immediately following her twelfth birthday. She excitedly woke her mother, who blearily questioned the time before they packed their belongings and returned to the Acquisition District in New York City. ]] Despite this, she and Lindsay were not on good terms for most of her second year there. This led to her bonding with Telekinibabe, who consistently helped her with her fencing homework. Red X also accompanied the S.M.S.B. to Antarctica, where she found some ideal hills for sledding on. Red X met with Master Intelligence in the medbay to discuss the details of the mission. Although Sebiscuits Cardarphen had his doubts that Red X should go given that it was human women on Earth that a renegade probe was after, Red X had no idea what he was talking about, so Master Intelligence told her a probe calling himself "Creeper" had rebelled against his creators on Neptune and wanted to capture as many female Earthlings as possible. Red X promised she would "take care of him", with Master Intelligence joking that it would be pathetic if a superhero was no match for a lightly armed probe. Mission to Greece Red X finally prepared to undertake the mission. Kellerman told her to tell Carol Wilcox and Ammon Dorber the S.M.S.B. members loved them. Red X took off. During her mission, she realized one of Anthony Ruth's old co-workers lived there. Creeper abducted her, but before he could escape, Red X seized him with her hand, only for him to blast her against a wall. The probe commented that he did not fear damage, baffling Red X, who balefully suggested that some women might prefer Neptune over Earth and that perhaps an agreement could be reached. Creeper shrugged that off, claiming that humans feared change more than their own selfishness and no one would want to help the Neptunians' predicament. Red X agreed, but claimed that something is not terrible because it seeks to preserve its well-being, and that it was a privilege to save an entire race from extinction. Creeper mocked her by calling her a "brainwashed little girl", but Red X smiled and countered by joking that her brain was being washed clean by her experiences in Greece and thanked him for leading her there in the first place. Angered, Creeper furiously lunged at her, only to be sliced in half. Red X, along with her allies, traveled to the Tower of Reincarnation in Canada. Later on, Red X would regret not prolonging her conversation with Creeper further prior to ending him. Battle of Bast Castle Later, Sebiscuits Cardarphen went to Bast Castle solo, where he battled Hell Burnbottom and lost. Red X took flight with the others in an attempt to rescue Cardarphen. Upon leaving, the group was attacked by over thirty robotic fighters. Red X flew solo, using her sword and powers to take down several fighters, but eventually began to tire and hitched a ride with Master Intelligence and Baby Strength, and they were attacked by multiple fighters and eventually Hell Burnbottom himself. When Hell Burnbottom caught up with them, Red X thought this was the end, but her hand jerked upward and struck out at the evil NoHead, engaging in a brief lightning lock before destroying Burnbottom’s metal tube. The chase ended when everyone landed inside Bast Castle, although Red X was still completely surprised over her sudden ability to shoot beams and cast shields. When the lifeless body of Sebiscuits was presented to the S.M.S.B. by Hell Bunbottom, Red X cried out in disbelief and grief, and attempted to charge him. However, his death spurred the defenders on, and Sebiscuits came back to life soon after. He drove Burnbottom out, and the battle restarted. During the battle, Red X eventually took on the Lunch Money Bandit, who had very nearly killed Sebiscuits Cardarphen. Distraught at the prospect of losing one of her best friends, an enraged Red X angrily charged at the Elite and they began in a fierce duel. The Lunch Money Bandit did not take Red X seriously and gave her taunting looks. But with her "righteous anger", she finally cast the fatal blow that struck the Lunch Money Bandit squarely in the chest, directly over his heart. Cygnus’ gloating smile froze, and then he turned into stone. Afterwards, his lifeless body toppled to the ground, and the Lunch Money Bandit was stopped once and for all. After rendezvousing with Force Baby, Red X departed for the construction site she had glimpsed Hell Burnbottom and Lindsay Kellerman headed to. She arrived at the site to see Burnbottom casting a large, continuous torrent of darkness towards Lindsay, which Master Intelligence held back with telekinesis. In a second attack, Burnbottom gathered the black energy into a ball of incandescent light and released it, sending the energy in all directions; this explosion of Dark energy knocked over Intelligence and Lindsay and caused all the buildings in the construction site to shatter. Red X looked on in shock. The millions of tiny shards of glass started to rain down on Hell Burnbottom, but he diverted their path so they homed in on Lindsay and Master Intelligence mid-way through their descent. With that, Red X leaped into action, deflecting the shards en route by means of a transparent, bluish-white shield. Red X left to find the Verasect, and found it quickly due to Force Baby’s help. Upon returning to the site, she hit Hell Burnbottom with two fatal beams, blasting him to shreds. She proceeded to ask Kellerman why she had a sudden hating for her. This ultimately led to them making up with each other. Red X was now in possession of the Verasect, but ultimately chose to destroy it. A bit shocked, Master Intelligence asked her to get the other members and their fighters. Red X did this, and everyone returned home. The following month, Red X departed yet again, and before she did, Kellerman gave her a copy of the S.M.S.B.'s brand-new yearbook. Training with Master Intelligence Within the first week of school, Master Intelligence made good on his promise of private lessons. He informed Red X that they would be viewing memories of Mr. Stupid NoHead and the Gladiator, in order to learn their secrets and the Gladiator’s weaknesses. Second Cold War Transylvania Quarters and death In 2040, Red X went on a mission with Master Intelligence to Transylvania Quarters, where they encountered the Supreme Leader of the Knights of Plague, the Gladiator. After ordering Red X to stay back, Master Intelligence engaged the Gladiator in a duel. The Gladiator, however, parried his attacks and then tortured Master Intelligence and tried to possess him for good, but failed. Instead, he tried to murder him using his sword. The nature of their swords' connection caused their swords to interlock with the first attack, locking them in Pitial Defilatelum. After a battle of wills, Red X interceded Master Intelligence by blasting the Gladiator away. She then grabbed Master Intelligence's hand and took off with him. In the end, they were able to escape. Shortly after Andromeda joined the S.M.S.B., Red X participated in the Battle of Transylvania in 2042. After the Knights of Plague captured all nine S.M.S.B. members, she saw Baby Strength breaking free and she whispered, asking him to free her first. With no chains, she sacrificed herself to stop the Gladiator, from unleashing the Grand Nuke, an enormous nuclear bomb intended to destroy North America entirely. It never got past her torso, though it gave her a slow, painful death. The villain did not have any more bombs. The S.M.S.B. captured him quickly after that. Everyone regretted her loss, but because of it, the other members lived, as well as the whole of North America. Post-mortem Even several decades later, Master Intelligence still missed Red X, claiming she was "such a friendly and effective person". Physical description Eleven-year-old Cynthia was thin and at a risk of being underweight. She had waist-length, straight, black hair, protuberant brown eyes, which seemed to be dreamily distracted, and faint eyebrows. She was almost always seen in her supersuit, even at night. She also had brown eyes. Cynthia never gave much attention to her appearance. Before joining the S.M.S.B., she wore a purple shirt with an ‘X’ on the front, along with typical tennis shoes and blue jeans. She had an aura of “distinct dottiness” about her and was known to put her sword under her belt for safekeeping, whereas most members of the S.M.S.B. put their swords in their pockets. Red X also didn’t wear pajamas. Although she usually dressed formally, Red X was not beyond wearing clothes to show her support on several occasions. At the MBH’s first Christmas party in 2035, she wore spangled silver robes. At the ball in 2038, she wore bright yellow robes and had a sunflower in her hair, as well. She was described as “pretty” on some occasions, despite her odd clothes. Lindsay Kellerman once described Red X as being ugly. However, given that most people thought she was pretty, and Lindsay was holding a grudge on her at the time, this probably isn't true. Personality and traits Red X was an extremely sweet and quirky girl with a serene disposition and many eccentric qualities. She was a complete nonconformist; she lacked self-consciousness and was not afraid to show who she truly was. Red X was also intelligent and unusually perceptive. Although many thought Red X was weird, Master Intelligence, Telekinibabe, Lindsay, Force Baby, and Sebiscuits eventually became very fond of her. Her demeanour and voice were often distant and dreamy, and she would drift away from a conversation she did not find interesting; however, whenever she was angry or rebellious, the airy, dreamy quality in her voice would vanish and be replaced by one of steel (almost as sharp as a double-bladed sword), and she would immediately become very angry. This side of her, which was also associated with punching and swearing, rarely showed. She had an uncanny way of making others uncomfortable by being bluntly honest — a penchant for embarrassing honesty. She often tended to show anxiety or stress under pressure, such as when Sebiscuits Cardarphen was in peril under Cygnus Evans or when she accidentally destroyed a table. Red X was very good at comforting others. Despite being well-meaning, Red X was often the subject of ridicule and had difficulty making friends. She was unfazed by this, though, and instead chose to be nonjudgmental and accepting of the others around her. She did not like dancing much, though she did dance some at the ball, and was willing to do a couple dance with Force Baby. Red X also enjoyed artistic pursuits in her free time; her house was filled with various things that she painted. Red X was very loyal to the few friends she had, supporting Master Intelligence until her dying day, protecting Lindsay from a shower of broken glass, and reacting fiercely upon seeing Sebiscuits getting hit with a stun beam. She was also very ambitious. After her death, Lindsay stated that she certainly had far more courage than herself, albeit being stressed under duress. She also displayed admirable bravery during both the Battle of Bast Castle and the Battle of Transylvania. This is best shown when she immediately laid down her life in 2042, to ensure no one else would share her fate. Powers and abilities Red X was discovered relatively late in life to be a mutant, making her a late-glower. At the MBH, Red X quickly learned to draw upon her powers of flight. Though Red X had trouble learning to harness her powers at first, she proved eventually to be a powerful adept at sword combat and pyrokinesis. She also learned skills in telekinesis. In addition to flying, Red X could channel powers relevant to her current emotions, but could not succeed by drawing these emotions deliberately. In addition to her powers, Red X proved an able student when it came to the MBH’s more general curriculum in areas such as math and physics. Because she could fly, Red X received little training in piloting. Possessions Red X built a sword of her own, and used it in several battles, most notably the Battle of Transylvania. Cynthia had a suitcase that she kept under her bed. It came with her to the MBH. Relationships Master Intelligence , her master and close friend.]] Master Intelligence showed much care and steadfast championing of Red X. Throughout Red X’s years at the MBH, Intelligence provided her with protection and guidance, and supplemented Red X’s schooling with additional information about the forces of Darkness. After the Rebirth of Hell Burnbottom, Master Intelligence made an even stronger effort to give Red X exclusive training, as the others had been training their whole lives and were capable of taking a variety of criminals. By the time Red X was seventeen years of age, Master Intelligence took on the role of providing her with additional insights into the origins of the NoHeads as well as other villains. He entrusted Red X with the task of getting a final, crucial memory from high enemy lines. When Red X was killed, Master Intelligence was devastated. Red X and Master Intelligence forged a strong Student — principal bond, comparable to that between two close family members (most likely case of a great-grandfather — granddaughter). Red X felt comfortable enough around the impressive, intimidating figure of Master Intelligence to shout at him in frustration, cry out of grief, admit to her fears, and entrust him with her life. Intelligence in return considered Red X to be a talented and powerful Super who had inherited her parents’ best qualities, noting that Red X also had the potential to become a great leader. He also had great faith in Red X as shown when Master Intelligence was clashing with Hell Burnbottom and she intervened in a move he himself could not deflect. Even though her only known powers were flight and telekinesis, he allowed her move to absorb Burnbottom’s attack entirely. Master Intelligence later told Red X that he wasn’t worried because he was with Red X. Lindsay Kellerman Lindsay Kellerman became Red X’s best friend during Red X’s first year at the MBH. Lindsay, along with Telekinibabe, first met Red X when she arrived in a van at the MBH’s docking bay. The two almost immediately bonded over the first few weeks at the MBH (for Red X; Kellerman had been training for years). After sharing several classes and having bunkers in a beeline from each other, the two grew even closer, and eventually gained another best friend in Telekinibabe. As Lindsay was highly intellectual, she was often called upon to help solve problems, from worksheet problems to a rising darkness. Lindsay stuck with Red X in many situations, something the latter also did her part in. Lindsay would teach Red X several things, including bullet deflection and how to let go of her emotional connections. Red X and Lindsay had a major falling out in 2033 when they both suspected one had betrayed the other. However, Lindsay soon realized how badly she had misjudged the situation and apologized. Red X immediately forgave her and apologized in turn, though Lindsay admitted their temporary enmity was mostly her fault. Shortly afterwards, the two worked well together. The hardships Lindsay and Red X faced together served to reinforce their bond, and they remained friends for life. Red X’s fierce loyalty and sense of humor often helped Lindsay relax and have fun even in the darkest times. Overall, the two were like sisters, something Red X firmly believed was true. Telekinibabe warmly welcoming Cynthia home|left]] Red X joined the S.M.S.B. in 2031, and Telekinibabe immediately greeted her. Although Telekinibabe loved Lindsay Kellerman dearly, he also came to like Red X as well. When Lindsay betrayed the latter simply out of jealousy (though Telekinibabe did not know it was not entirely Lindsay’s fault), Telekinibabe began to openly appeal to Red X, and they soon became the best of friends. Generally, Red X saw him as the person she could talk to about almost anything and addressed him about her fears on the occasion that Master Intelligence could not help her. Perhaps if the two members had not been younger, their relationship would have become something more. Telekinibabe was also heartbroken when Red X died in 2042. Etymology The name Cynthia originates from the byname of the Greek Goddess of the moon. This name fits Red X well as she was very powerful, but still in the dark. Appearances * * * * Notes and references Category:S.M.S.B. trainees Category:S.M.S.B. members Category:Heroines Category:S.M.S.B. members that didn't start out as babies Category:Females Category:Mutants Category:British individuals Category:American individuals Category:Second Cold War casualties Category:2021 births Category:2042 deaths Category:Late-glowers Category:Unmarried individuals Category:Verasect owners Category:Impersonated individuals Category:Impersonators Category:Actors